Quiet
by A Tale Of Brothers
Summary: After an exhausting day at work, not all Yuri needs is coffee.


**Quiet**

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia_ rightfully belongs to Namco Bandai.

* * *

The clouded sky was already darkening when Yuri stepped into the apartment, a little cold and most of all, tired. He'd worked harder than usual these past few weeks and today's shift had held him back longer than expected. Not that he didn't like his job at the Brave Vesperia Bakery, he really enjoyed it, but lately it was wearing on him more than anything. He was drained. The constantly changing weather did little to help either.

Sighing, Yuri took off his coat, scarf and shoes before entering the living room and headed directly for the kitchen. He didn't even bother lighting his way – he knew it by heart and the flat's obscurity conveniently matched his drowsy state.

Coffee was what he needed right now. Anything else could wait so long he tasted the slightly bitter drink to warm up his limbs bit by bit, and hopefully chase some of the weariness away. While Flynn preferred hot cocoa, the next to only sugary drink he enjoyed, Yuri would rather have coffee wake him up than sweet beverage.

Speaking of, what was holding Flynn up? He should've been back from work by now, yet it seemed Yuri had returned first. He remained a while longer leaning against the kitchen counter, a hot mug in hand and his eyes closed. Noise had been a constant weight on his nerves ever since business at the Brave Vesperia had started to significantly raise demands, so the silence felt good for once. He breathed in and out, took a quick sip of his coffee and walked back to the living room.

As he was about to take a turn, Yuri noticed him. He wouldn't have if a faint movement hadn't caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He moved back to take a closer look and was soon able to make out that still bright mop of spiky hair.

Yuri stood still before shaking his head - Flynn laid asleep on the couch, arms folded under his head and various papers tucked aside or scattered on the carpeted floor. The airhead must have once again worked himself into sleep. That said, Yuri was no better, really.

Another quiet sigh escaped his lips as he reached for a thin blanket. Careful not to wake him, Yuri draped it over Flynn's sleeping form and put the papers aside so that he could sit down next to the couch without stepping on them. At least one of them should get proper rest.

Yuri didn't mind sitting on the floor, even less when from there he had a particularly pleasant view on his friend. Flynn's sleeping face looked more weary than peaceful, and the dark circles under his eyes matched his own. For a usually light sleeper, Flynn was dozing deeper than he should have. His skin looked a little paler than usual, too, and his unmoving eyelids were proof enough of his heavy slumber. Yuri stared at his slightly open mouth that breathed in and out evenly, his chest rising and falling at the same tranquil pace.

For a while the soft sound of his breathing was all Yuri could hear in the otherwise silent apartment. At one point his gaze dropped to the almost untouched coffee cup in his hands. It had gone tepid, but he didn't really care anymore; the mug still felt a little warm in his palms.

He looked up at the sound of rain tapping against the window and stared outside. The sky had gone almost completely dark by now, save for the remaining light spring was holding back a little longer each day. It was still upsetting how a day would change from sunny and warm in the morning to cool and windy by the end of it.

Yuri watched raindrops hit the glass and slide down, leaving a wet trail behind them. He no longer felt cold, while the drumming sound entranced him in a light drowse. Soon, his eyelids felt too heavy to bother keeping open anymore and he slowly let his conscience drift off.

* * *

Flynn woke up with a quiet yawn and a groan once he realized he'd fallen asleep. He'd been working on reports ealier that afternoon while waiting for Yuri to come home, but it seemed he'd overestimated his sleep deprived working capacity. Great, now he was in for another all-nighter if he wanted to be done in time. But as urgent as they were, Flynn's tired mind couldn't find the motivation to stand up and plunge himself into work again.

Shifting to the side, he caught sight of another form sitting next to the couch he was lying on. Despite the surrounding darkness that was only brightened by a street light shining through the window, he recognized Yuri's figure. His back was turned to him but by the way his shoulders rose and fell evenly, Flynn realized he was asleep. When had he come back? And why were all the lights out?

The next thing he noticed was the blanket he'd been covered with. Flynn sighed as his tired mind put the pieces together. Yuri must have had chosen not to wake him up, and being the idiot he was had decided to sit on the floor rather than join him on the much more comfortable sofa - even though he was ready to bet his friend felt just as exhausted as he did.

With a grunt, Flynn pulled himself up just enough not to fall back asleep and leaned down to grasp Yuri's right shoulder. He carefully put the cold mug away from his hands and with some effort pulled Yuri up onto the couch. In a drowsy state and almost complete darkness, this proved to be more complicated than expected since Yuri's body rolled off everytime Flynn had pulled a limb up. Eventually though and after a little bit of struggle, he managed to get a good enough hold on it. More tired than he would like to admit, Flynn gripped the blanket from underneath and draped it over the both of them.

Strangely enough, Yuri had remained asleep and even now that his back was pressed against Flynn's chest, his only reaction was scooting closer to him. Flynn did nothing to hold back a tired smile. Gently, he buried his face in the crook of Yuri's neck and breathed in remnants of scents of bread and coffee.

His lips brushed over the exposed skin in the mere whisper of a kiss, and he held Yuri even tighter when the other moved against him. Flynn's smile grew; for once, he didn't mind putting off his work for the tender comfort of this quiet moment.


End file.
